sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Laurie Moran
Name: Laurie Moran Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'2 Weight: 120 lbs Eye Color: Dark green Hair Color: Light brown Kills: One or none Weapon: Flower Pot Appearance: Laurie is a pretty short, meek, pale-looking girl, being 5'2 and about 120Ibs. She is Caucasian American. Her arms are long and lanky at her sides and her legs are much shorter and slightly tanned. Her hair is a light shade of brown that is about medium-length down her back, she keeps her hair down and never tied it up. She also has a side fringe on the left side. Her eyes are quite rounded and big and they are the color of a dark green which is her most noticeable feature. Laurie normally prefers to wear white button-up shirts with green or light blue cardigans over them, she dresses up in short, black skirts and in colder weather, she will wear grey or blue jeans and she prefers to have black sneakers. On Announcement Day; she was wearing a white shirt, a green cardigan, grey jeans, black sneakers, a dark red scarf and a green beanie. Interests: Laurie got into rock climbing by her father giving her a book about it and she had watching videos of people doing it for fun; she still like to do rock climbing activities and she tries to get her friends interested into it as well. She came into gardening at a young age when her mother asked her to help out in the garden and she still continues it to this day. She got into the hobby of playing the violin by listening to the likes of Niccolo Paganini, Antonio Vivaldi and Giuseppe Tartini and she still wants to go further in life by using her talent with the violin. History: Laurie Moran is an only child born to Adrian and Rebecca Moran. Ever since she was a young child; her parents have been struggling financially but they wanted a bright future for their own child and they try their best to not worry her about their money problems. Adrian works as a dishwasher and Rebecca works as a cashier. As Laurie was growing up, she was starting to become more interested in the two hobbies rock climbing and gardening. She knows about her parents' money problems and she is currently trying to get a part-time job to help them out as much as they don't want them to worry about it. In high school, this was around the time when she took up the skill in playing the violin and she was starting to get more noticed by other people. She had told her parents that she would like to become an violinist and she plans to go a music college to further study up on her violin skills. Laurie gets along with her parents well; although they do question her taste in artists and they try to get her become more interested in American violinists. She does get treated badly if she mentions who she is a fan of in school and it made her more quiet and start to have self-esteem issues. Personality: Laurie is a pretty quiet and a timid girl who finds it hard to open up to other people and she is not very good at starting conversations. She is also a very sensitive person and she gets more silent if anyone teases or says mean things to her. However, if someone manages to get her out of her shell; then she is a very kind-hearted individual and willing to listen to other people's problems or advice. She will be very passionate about music if anyone mentions it to her as well. Reputation: Despite being noticed for her musical talent; Laurie is regarded as the quiet girl in the corner who is almost barely seen by other people and she prefers to keep out of trouble and conflict with others. She has a small group of friends and she likes to keep it that way. She might be seen as a bit of a pushover as she can't stand up for herself against bullies and she is always looking for a friend's aid. The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Flowerpot (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Zeke Brant 'Enemies: 'Mick Sexsmith, Sylvia Veneski 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Laurie woke in the middle of The Dump, puzzling over her first moves. A shot rang out and Laurie began to freak out and sob. Mick found her, she didn't recognize him, begged him not to hurt her. He wasn't too impressed by that, he interrogated her while beginning to point his gun her way and interrogate her. She begged him to stay away, but was paralyzed. Ultimately she was rescued by the intervention of Scotty Ward, who attacked Mick and commanded her to run. She did. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Laurie, in chronological order. Before: *Cyrano Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Someone tell me how I got here from the city to this frontier *Junk Dreams *Floundering Hopes *You Think You Know Someone *Keeping up with the Joneses *Stroke of Midnight Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Laurie Moran. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters